


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by optionalposter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like you should go to the dentist afterwards cause you might get a cavity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is a really sweet smutfic, everyone is happy and nothing hurts, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optionalposter/pseuds/optionalposter
Summary: What's more domestic and cute than Sunday morning lovemaking?





	

You wake up to the groping of a familiar skeletal hand. Sans is pressed up behind you, his hand wandering the expanse of your tummy and pulling you close to him. You can hear the sincere smile on his face as he gives a quiet hum of appreciation as he gently pinches your sides. You can’t lie, this is a pretty great way to wake up in the morning. Some daylight is peeking through the curtains, so the whole room is bathed in a warm glow.

Curious to see how far Sans will go, or even if he’s just groping you in his sleep, you keep your breathing even as you close your eyes once more. It’s easy to revel in the feeling of his hands on you when the distraction of sight is gone. You’re floating on a cloud and all that matters is the trail of his bones down your ribs and resting onto your hips. 

His hand slowly eases under the waistband of your panties, gently rubbing at your clit. It isn’t stimulating at all, but there’s a comfort to the intimate touch. As he continues to press his body into yours, you feel a familiar and distinct stiffness press against your ass. 

After a couple moments of enjoying his touches, Sans shifts to move away from you. Maybe he’s had his fill and is just getting up for the day? You feel the arm that is somewhere beneath your head begin to retract itself gently. He’s trying not to wake you. You silently mourn the loss as you feel the bed shift underneath him as he sits up. 

But just as soon as his body leaves, it’s back. Sans shifts you gently onto your back as he runs his hands under your shirt. Your boyfriend is leaning over you, exploring your body while you keep your eyes closed and pretend to sleep. How often does this happen while you really are asleep? 

You’re shaken from your thoughts as you feel fingers sneak under your waistband and glide your underwear off your hips and down your legs. _Oh._ That’s nice. 

The hands slide back up your legs, slowly. They begin gently playing with your slit and you can’t help but to give a small appreciative hum. 

“christ, kitten, you really are adorable,” you hear him whisper. 

You can also hear the shifting of cloth as he takes off his shirt and shorts. How delicious. You’re going to open your eyes and the first thing you’ll see is your boyfriend, naked and moaning in the soft morning light. 

The two of you have spoken about this before; you’re always up for some morning fun, since you often wake up horny and wanting your boyfriend near. You’ve been dating the skeleton monster for years now, and your entire relationship has been built on communication and a gentle trust. While this particular tryst wasn’t explicitly talked about beforehand, you know that if you weren’t willing to continue, he would let you go in an instant.

Sans shifts you once more to sit between your legs, and you know what’s coming next. You feel the press of his cock against your entrance. 

He slowly hilts himself inside of you, stretching your core in just the right way. A small moan falls from your lips as you open your eyes, deciding now is a good time for him to know you’re awake. 

He stills when he sees you’re awake, and huffs a small chuckle. You carefully grab his arms and manage a quiet, “Hold on a sec.” It’s early morning and you’re absolutely dripping for the monster between your legs, but you still need a minute to adjust before he moves. Sans’ grin shifts to something tender, and you can almost feel his cock twitch inside of you. 

“thought you’d never get up, sweetheart. you’re as much of a lazybones as i am.”

Smiling, you pull your boyfriend down on top of you to bring his body closer as you adjust. He resists for a moment, but soon rests his full weight on you. Feeling his entire body rest on yours provides a comforting pressure, and sends a spark of warm arousal through your entire being. You let out a clipped, “Go ahead, my skelebuddy. I’m all yours.”

Sans lifts his body off you slightly, giving him some leverage to start a slow pace. As he starts moving, you lick a small stripe up the vertebrae of his neck. With the leisurely pace, you have some precious moments to do as you wish. The grunts he makes are only spurring you on, so you decide to slip one of your hands around his spine to hold him in place and the other down his neck and behind his clavicle to play with the top of his sternum. 

As you tease at his sensitive spots, Sans switches between nipping at your neck and peppering your face with skeleton kisses. It’s easy to lose your control under his gentle pecks, but you want to carry this out for as long as possible. 

There’s no passionate fire consuming you with lust. This morning, it’s just about being close. Being together. This isn’t a fire, it’s a warm buzz singing in your veins. Your very soul is marveling at just being near Sans. Being held like this is the comfort of a warm blanket and a cup of cocoa on a rainy day. The gentle touches are so intimate that you’re practically melting under them.

Your ministrations are really doing a number on the skeleton. Sans is trying very hard to keep an easy grin on his face as he slowly fucks you, but you can see he’s losing his composure. There’s a thin line of drool on his chin and his eyes are out of focus pinpricks.

 

You take a moment to kiss up his jawline and bring one arm down his spine to rest on his pelvis as he continues to lazily pump into you. Grabbing and stroking what you can, he lets out a yelp and a groan. 

At this point you’re ready to move on and watch his control crumble. You want to be closer to your boyfriend; you want to feel the pulse of his magic as he cums. 

“I love you. Please fuck me harder.” Your words ring out like a bell to your boyfriend’s very being. 

Sans looks at you wide-eyed for a moment, stilling his movements. He sits up a bit further, moving his weight to his arms as he pushes his hands into the sheets on either side of you. The monster gets the biggest grin on his ugly mug. “sure thing, sweetheart. didn’t realize you were _egg_ -ing for some more cock this morning.” 

With that, he starts thrusting with real intent, making you reach up and clutch his arms to ground yourself. 

You honestly can’t help the unattractive snort at the gross joke. You know Sans is actually a well-versed comedian, but he certainly knows how much you love dumb puns. 

Giggles dissolve into a loud moan as he gives a particularly hard thrust. You reach one hand down to massage your clit and another to weave up through his arm. Sans shifts his weight and uses the hand that you aren’t wrapped around to ruck up your sleep shirt, exposing your breasts. 

How had you completely forgotten you were still wearing your shirt? It’s too late now to take it off, so you just let the fabric pool around your neckline and shoulders. 

Sans rakes his eyes down your body, clearly enjoying what he’s seeing. He doesn’t have to say how much he loves you or how attractive you are. All of that is clear in just how hard he’s now thrusting into you and the true devotion written in his features. 

This wave of love coupled with the pure satisfaction of feeling full sends a arousal and bliss humming through your veins. It’s overwhelming, how much you love this man. How well-cared for he makes you feel. How every day you’re blessed to be by his side. 

This bliss, this adoration, this love - it washes through you and bubbles up into noises caught somewhere between a moan, a plea, and a whisper of Sans’ name. 

You never thought you would find someone who would devote themselves wholeheartedly to you. The affection, the adoration that is mutual between the two of you feels so intense in this moment that your very soul – your whole being - is pounding with it. 

Your hand on Sans’ arm, his shoulder, starts to grip and release his bones, trying to physically relieve the tension in your muscles from the overload of emotion. 

“you’re so gorgeous, singing for me like a damn morning bird. you have so many cute little noises just for me. what other little songs can i make you sing?” 

With that, Sans changes his angle and starts thrusting into your sweet spot. All of the overwhelming emotion and physical exertion have gone straight to your core and you know you’ll cum at any second. 

“Are you gonna cum, baby? Cum with me, love,” you plea, wanting Sans to be close but also wanting to keep this wonderful angle and friction. 

He eeks out a low groan and buries his free hand gently in your hair, pulling your head up just a tad as he continues pumping, hips stuttering. 

“oh fuck…. stars…. babe i’m gonna….”

You pull your boyfriend, your lover, your soulmate, down on top of you and clutch him as close as you possibly can. The both of you cum on a long moan of the others’ name and a litany of praises and endearments. 

You keep Sans pulled close to your body. His familiar weight is a balm to the burning love in your soul; it’s a reminder of just how heavy and thick your heart is with adoration for this monster. As you catch your breath, Sans huffs into your ear with quiet whispers of approval. 

He wraps his arms around you, pulling you against his ribs. The force should be uncomfortable, but your heart aches with the reassurance of your love. Sans is close, and nothing can separate the two of you: the mundane tasks of day-to-day life, the fear of past mistakes, the threat of future politics and civil unrest. Nothing will keep you from staying by this skeleton monster’s side. You can’t believe how lucky you are to have him.

Sans loosens his grasp on you to bring his face just above yours. You take a moment to revel in the shape of his bones; the rise of his cheeks and the dip of his eye sockets. You lean up to kiss him.

It’s a simple peck, but he gives the biggest, most fucked-out grin you’ve ever seen him wear. Sans collapses back on top of you with a short and almost hysterical giggle. He scooches lower on your body and lets his cock fall from your dripping core, then pillows his head on your breasts; his dopey grin still in place. 

“good morning, sweetheart. ’m glad you’re here.”

The love and joy in his voice is genuine, and it makes your heart feel light enough to pop out of your chest. Soft laughter bubbles out of the both of you. Sans lifts his head just enough to look you in the eye, and you reach your hand up to stroke his skull. He really does look beautiful with such a sincere smile. 

“I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it the joke was "egg-ing" (aching) for cock (rooster). Cause it's morning and they're probably gonna get up and either eat some breakfast or just look like dopes sitting on the couch for forever and starve.  
> Also I have a lot of trouble making dialogue for Sans and while I was writing that line popped into my head as if someone else said it and I couldn't stop laughing for the entire day afterwards.
> 
> It's my first smut fic so let me know what you think!


End file.
